


Bed Buddies

by Ilovedogzandpie



Category: Star Wars: Resistance (Cartoon)
Genre: Autistic Character, Autistic Character(s), Being Walked In On, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Sharing a Bed, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 03:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20900651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovedogzandpie/pseuds/Ilovedogzandpie
Summary: Neeku and Kazuda share a bed, because Kazuda has nightmares after the Hosnian Cataclysm and doesn't want to be alone. Things change for the better, feelings are realized and returned.





	Bed Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the shortest fic I have ever written.
> 
> Neeku is autistic, because I'm autistic and I say so.

It was morning and at 0600 Neeku's alarm went off, it wasn't a loud alarm, just something that woke him up. He tapped his headphones and it went quite, it was time to get up but he couldn't get up. Kaz's arm was around his waist, holding him closely. It felt nice to be held, Kazuda was warm and when he took showers he smelt nice. The beat of his one heart felt comforting on his back. Neeku didn't want to get up, but he had to get up. When he tried to wiggle out of Kaz's arms, the man responded by pulling him closer, holding him tighter. Neeku knew it was supposed to be sweet, but it was time to get up.

"Kaz, time to wake up." Neeku said tapping Kaz's shoulder, Kaz just ground, no he tapped his shoulder again, "Kaz wake up."

"No, sleep." Was all Kazuda said.

"No, wake." Neeku said, wiggling again this time rolling on to back.

Kazuda let go of Neeku and finally woke up, that was when Neeku saw the tear marks. Kaz has been crying in his sleep, when he was sleeping. They started sleeping together, not sexually, just sleeping in the same bed. Kaz looked tired, despite just waking up.

"Are you okay?" Neeku asked, "what did you dream about?"

"My parents, I was trying to save them but they wouldn't listen to me, I watched them die." Kazuda said, he did clenched his jaw.

There was something there, something Kazuda was holding on to, something that he hated. But he hadn't told Neeku and he won't pry, things had to be given or shared freely. He'll tell Neeku someday, today might not be it.

"I'm sorry Kazuda." Was all Neeku could say, he didn't know how to comfort someone.

Kazuda let out a small smile, but his eyes where so sad still. Neeku felt terrible for Kazuda he understood what it was like to not talk to your parents for a long time, then again as far as Neeku was aware his family was still alive. Neeku sat up a little bit and brushed Kazuda's bangs to the sides and kissed his forehead. Neeku didn't know how to use words sometimes, so he hoped the kiss was enough. Kazuda looked at Neeku surprised, it was a soft sweet kiss, and as soon as it started it stopped. Humans where warm and very soft, unlike the leathery skin of nikito. Neeku looked at him and smiled. What happened next surprised Neeku, but it wasn't welcomed.

Kazuda looked at him for a second, then felt Kazuda's hand go behind Neeku head and he was pulled into a kiss. It was soft and gentle, but there was a feeling of urgency. His eyes closed and He felt a warm felling travel through him, his hearts beating hard in his chest, he kissed back. It felt really good, it felt right. Neeku left himself be pulled in deeper to the kiss. At first they where soft, then they become harder, with Kazuda pulling Neeku close again. Then Kazuda pulled way from there kiss, he looked at Neeku with a deep blush, he looked embarrassed.

"Sorry Neeku I didn't mean to kiss you.." Kazuda said.

"But you did." Neeku said, did he do something wrong?

He liked it, he liked the kiss, one of the best kisses he has had in a long while. But Kazuda was saying it was a mistake. Worry began to burn inside him.

"I know I did, that isn't how I thought.." Said Kazuda, setting up again.

"Thought what?" Neeku asked, worried.

"This isn't how I wanted to kiss you." Kazuda said.

"How did you want to kiss me?" Neeku asked, he felt like he messed up something.

" right after I tell you that I think I love you." Kazuda blurted out, he was blushing harder. He looked at Neeku.

For the first time in a while, Neeku forgot words.

"You think you love me?" Neeku said.

"Yes," Kazuda siad, he took a spot at the foot of the bed.

Neeku was deep in his thoughts, trying to organize them into words. All the words where crashing into each other. He couldn't think right, but he felt an emotional chaos. Confused, scared, upset, happy, sad, maybe a tiny bit angry. He wasn't sure how he felt. 

"I like you kaz, I like you a lot," Neeku said finally, "I think I might love you too."

He looked at Kazuda who looked surprised, like he wasn't expecting that. Kazuda then moved in closer, away from his spot at the foot of the bed, back next to Neeku. Neeku was the first to kiss this time, if felt right.

"Morning, crew..oh." Yeager said walking out of his office.

Kazuda pulled away so fast he fell to the ground, Neeku just looked at Yeager with his mouth covered. The three of them just looking at each other. The embarrassment that everyone felt could be spread of toast.

"Sorry." Was all Yeager said before going back to his office.

Kazuda got off the ground and looked at Neeku, then he started laughing. Neeku wasn't sure why he was laughing, it wasn't funny. Kaz seemed to notice that Neeku wasn't laughing. So went to where his clothing was laid and started to get them on, he picked Neeku's neatly folded clothing.

"Let's get ready before Yeager comes back." Kazuda offered Neeku's clothing.

"Yes." Neeku said taking them.

They might be boyfriends now, Neeku still wasn't sure. But that kiss was nice and he hoped his bed buddy could give him more.

**Author's Note:**

> this was going to be an update for my fanfic paths, but there isn't many Neekaz fics here, so this became its own thing.  
If you can't tell it took me 30 mins to write this so please show mercy on me.


End file.
